From One Heart To Another
by FanGirlMott
Summary: Michelle finally expresses how she felt about Steve's disappearing act to Spain...via a heart to heart
**This fanfiction is what I think should happen for the reunion for Stevelle. Aby x**

'This needs to be perfect' Steve told Carla and Nick as they stood outside the Rovers Return

'Steve. Believe me it will be' Carla insisted 'You wait out here and I'll send you a text when to come in'

'Okay' Carla' Steve said as Nick and Carla entered the pub to find the birthday girl

'Hey babe' Michelle said as she saw her best friend walk into her pub

'Hey, this is for you' Carla handed Michelle a little wrapped up box

'Aww you didn't have to' Michelle said starting to unwrap the present

She opened the box to see a beautiful necklace in saying 'Michelle' with a diamond in over the I.

'Hun this is gorgeous' Michelle awed giving Carla and Nick a hug

Michelle went off to mingle with all her friends and family who had come from Ireland for her 40th birthday. Liz and Sean had set up a little stage for karaoke and Michelle's speech. She had received many present from her closest friends and the family which she hadn't seen in years.

'Hey Chelle, are you okay?' Kate asked placing a hand on her cousins back who was looking rather miserable sat at the bar

'Yea'

'Don't lie to me. I can tell that you're not okay. Come on, tell me' Kate insisted

'Sean can we have a large red wine over her please' Kate shouted towards Sean who was working behind the bar

'Sure' He said bringing over a large red wine to one of his closest friends

'Right come on misses. Tell me, what's bothering you?'

'It just I can't believe that I'm celebrating my 40th birthday without my husband. I just miss him so much. And I just want him to be here with me' Chelle told Kate as she started to tear up.

'Babe, I'm sure he will be here soon'

'But how longs soon?'

'Very soon. He's going to come home, surprise you, Amy and Liz and no matter where he is in the world he loves you'

'Are you sure about that?'

'What do you mean?' Kate said confused at the tone in Michelle's voice

'When I went to see him in Spain, he was really happy there. I don't think he wants to come home' Michelle revealed and tears flooded down her face

Kate gave her a hug and signalled to Carla for her to come over

'Chelle, Hun what's wrong?' Carla asked

'She misses Steve like crazy' Kate told her

They stood at the bar and gave Chelle a massive hug. They finally separated.

'Has my make-up run?' Chelle asked giggling

'Yes' Carla told her 'Come on' She said dragging her into the bathroom.

10 minutes later the pair of them came out the bathroom.

'Right, I think it's time that we get hammered' Carla suggested

'Me too' Michelle agreed

They walked to the bar and ordered a shot each

'Hold on girls. Michelle I think before you get too drunk you should make a speech' Liz told her

'Okay'

Michelle walked up to the stage and got hold of the microphone

'I would just like to thank all of you for coming. I would especially like to thank Liz and Sean for organising all this, for my family for coming all the way for Ireland and to my best friend Carla for keeping me sane whilst I have been handling all this with Steve being away. On a final note, the free bar closes in 10 minutes so everybody get a last drink in!' Michelle shouted

'Before you all go and party, I would just like to give Michelle one last present' Carla said shouting

Michelle stood with her back to the door and didn't know what was going on. And before she knew it she felt two hands on her hips. She turned round to see her husband stood behind her.

'OH MY GOD STEVE!' Michelle shouted wrapping his arms around his neck before giving him a really passionate kiss.

'Hey babe. Happy birthday!' Steve said

'Thanks babe. When did you get back?'

'I've been stood outside for about an hour waiting for Carla to surprise you'

'You should have come in'

'I got told I couldn't until Carla told me I could' Making Michelle give Carla a glare

The three of them walked over and sat at one of the booths. Michelle sat next to Steve and cuddled into him side and Carla sat opposite.

'Thanks for this Carla' Michelle told Carla. 'You're the best friend ever'

'I know' Carla laughed

'and the most modest person ever' Steve laughed

They sat there for the rest of the night until people started to leave so Michelle had to say bye to them. By 2am everybody had gone home leaving Steve and Michelle alone.

'I'm so glad you're here' Michelle told Steve as they lay in their bed cuddled up with each other

'I just want to make you happy baby' Steve said giving her a kiss on the head

'Well you have made me the happiest woman ever. Can I ask you something?' Michelle wondered

'Yeah'

'Whilst you were away did you forget about me? Or stop loving me?'

'How can you even ask that? I would never ever stop loving you. I love you more than the world, more than anyone else that I have ever been with.'

'It's just when I came to see you, you seemed really happy without me there'

'Babe I didn't forget about you or Amy, or stop loving either of you. Okay remember that'

'I'm sorry for asking, but I think tomorrow we need to talk about us, and where were going'

'If that's what you want then that's what we will do'

The next morning, Steve was lay awake in bed looking at his love who was still fast asleep next to him. He was worried about what she wanted to talk about, he thought they were okay – but obviously they weren't. They lay there in silence for another 10 minutes until 'I Will Survive' started playing from his alarm clock. He quickly turned it off, and looked back at Michelle who was now waking up.

'Sorry about that' Steve apologised

'No, its fine' She looked at the clock which read 7:30 'Need to get ready anyway to get Amy ready for school

'I can do that' Steve insisted

'Yea okay. I'll get the bar ready then whilst you're out' She said looking up at Steve and giving him a gentle kiss

'Anyway, what happened last night. I can't remember?'

'It looked like you had a good time at your party, and you have a lot of presents to open. Ermm...what else? Your dad got really drunk, Tyrone and Fiz left early after having an argument, Carla through up in the toilets and my mum was stood on the bar singing' Steve informed Chelle

'Aww, wish I could remember it'

'You will once you get over this hangover. Oh and you did say that you wanted to talk to me last night'

'About what?'

'Don't know, you tell me'

'I can't remember. But we need to get up if you want to get Amy to school on time' Michelle said starting to get up but Steve pulled her back down onto him. Giving her a passionate kiss and then started to kiss her neck

'As much as I want to do this hun, you need to get your daughter ready for school'

'Fine' Steve stropped

'Let me know when you get back and I'll see if I can remember what I wanted to talk about'

It took Michelle half an hour to cover her face with make up so the dark bags under her eyes weren't visible. Then she went downstairs and was shocked by how much of a mess they made at the party last night. Thankfully Liz had offered to help her tidy up.

'You look terrible' Michelle laughed as a zombie looking Liz walked into the pub

'Don't start!' Liz told her

'Looks like we have a lot of tidying to do. So we better get started'

Michelle and Liz started tidying up the pub; cleaning glasses, binning rubbish and cleaning up spilled drinks. Michelle was wiping over a booth when memories from the night before started coming back. She remembered Steve surprising her which lead to her remembering what she needed to talk about.

'Liz, when Steve gets back. Can you give us some space in the back room, we need to talk?' asked Michelle

'Yes, sure. As long as you're not splitting…'

'Were not Liz, don't worry.'

Half an hour later, Steve walked through the front door of the pub, to see Liz still cleaning glasses.

'Where's Chelle?' Steve asked

'She's in the back room waiting for you'

'Okay' Steve said walking into the back room

'Hey babe' Steve said sitting down opposite Michelle at the table 'I guess you remembered what you needed to talk about?'

'Yeah, I have. Steve you've been gone for 6 months. You left me to juggle 3 businesses, one which isn't even mine, and look after your daughter who missed you like crazy. Then when I came to see you in Spain you looked happy and like you didn't want to come home. And when I got home and Liz asked me how you were coping, that's when it hit me. I thought you didn't love me anymore and that you had forgotten about me and Amy' Michelle expressed to Steve as tears built up in her eyes

'Baby, you know I could never forget about you or Amy. Whilst I was in Spain, it killed me that you weren't with me.' Steve said holding Michelle's hands 'The weekend you were in Spain with me I put on a happy face because I didn't want you to see that I was upset still'

'You didn't have to do that'

'Well I was depressed weren't I? and it hurts me seeing you upset' Steve said wiping the tears that fell down his wife's face.

'How are you now?'

'I'm feeling a lot better. And I think I've nearly beaten this depression' This made Michelle smile and gaze directly into his eyes

'That makes me feel so much better' Chelle said giving Steve a gentle kiss on the lips.

'But I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I will do anything to make you believe me…'

'I do believe you Steve. And I love you more than anything in this world'

'You are the first women to say that to me Michelle, believe it or not. I still can believe that you took me back after the way I treated you. I was so horrid to you and treated you like rubbish.'

'It wasn't your fault you were like that. It was your depression'

'I can't blame everything on my depression. I love you Michelle and Amy and my mum…' Steve started

'I love you too Steve…'

'Shh, let me talk. Michelle since we got back together you have supported me through thick and thin. Always stood by me, treated me better than I could ever ask for and trusted me even when I bought that car. Then when I broke off our engagement I thought I was letting you get out of a rocky relationship, but then when you proposed to me in front of everyone that we love, that's when I realised that I was the luckiest man on the planet. I was given a second chance with you after I cheated on you, a third chance after my depression. You're either the most forgiving person ever or the most stupid person for taking me back'

'Baby, you may have done some ridiculous and stupid things whilst we've been together and every time we have split up I feel like I have lost half of me. I am probably stupid for taking you back after the way you treated me but I can't stop loving you. And that wedding we had about a year ago, showed me that I am the luckiest person on the planet. You are the only man I have been with that treats me like a princess, you can make me laugh when I'm at my lowest. And that Steve McDonald is the reason that I love you so much.'

The pair of them shared a passionate kiss, which was shortly interrupted by Liz walking into the room

'So… are you two okay?' Liz wondered

'Never better mum, never better. I am married to the most wonderful woman, have the most talented daughter ever and my mum well…she's okay' Steve told his mum and received a slap of Liz after what he said.

'Good, now can I have some help in the bar its almost lunch hour?'

'I'll come and help you' Michelle pipped up

'Thanks'

Liz and Michelle left Steve in the back room. He sat there still for a few moments until he got up quickly and rushed out of the pub. Steve got into his car and drove into the centre of Manchester to a florist.

Michelle and Liz were rushed of their feet in the pub, because punters were coming in for hotpots with it being lunchtime. After about an hour Steve returned to the pub with 10 red roses and a bag of red rose petals. He laid the petals out leading up the stairs and to their bedroom. He put the roses in a vase next to the bed and placed a heart shaped box of chocolates in the middle of the bed, with an envelope underneath. He made sure everything was perfect when he texted his mum to send Michelle to the back room.

'Michelle! Steve wants you to go to the back room and read the note he has left for you' Liz told her

'Oh okay' Michelle walked into the back room and saw a folded up piece of paper which read:

' _To the women who completes my heart_

 _follow the petals to find your surprise'_

Michelle smiled at the note, and slowly walked up the stairs following the petals. She finally reached their bedroom and saw Steve sat on the bed behind the chocolates. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

'What's this?' Michelle asked

'I can take it back if you want?' Steve teased

'NO. It's perfect, but why?'

'To show you how much I love you' He pointed at the chocolates which were Chelle's favourite. 'Look under the box'

Michelle walked over and picked up the box to find an envelope underneath it. She opened it and 4 plane tickets fell out

'What are these?' Michelle said picking them up

'Read them'

'4 plane tickets to Amsterdam. Aww Steve that's amazing. But why four?'

'Who do you think?'

'Me, you, Amy and…'Michelle was confused about the fourth ticket

'Open the door, and see who the fourth is' Steve told her

She turned around and opened the bedroom door to show her son Ryan stood there.

'OH MY GOD! Ryan!' Michelle hugged her son 'Steve was this you?'

'Yep, I wanted to make you happy again'

'Well you have definitely done that' Michelle said giving Steve a kiss

'Mum. Ew!'

'You've not changed son, have you?' Ryan shook his head

The three of them had a quick catch up and then went downstairs. Amy had just got home, and the four of them sat in the back room watching a movie together.

'Steve you have made me the happiest I could ever be' Michelle whispered to Steve

'Good, you deserve it' Steve giggled, as Amy turned round and told him to shut up

'We have our little family all together at last' Michelle said looking down at her son who had his arm around his little step-sister and gave Steve a gentle kiss on the lips.

Then Steve quietly said 'I Love You Michelle Sinead Connor-McDonald'


End file.
